Patent Document 1 discloses “a fuel cell separator and a fuel cell including the same” as a fuel cell of this type.
The fuel cell disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes passage defining members defining reaction gas passages for supplying a reaction gas to a power generator by having contact parts projecting to and being in contact with the power generator, and projection parts projecting from the passage defining members toward the power generator in a part of the reaction gas passages. In addition, a projecting distance of each projection part is made shorter than a projecting distance of each contact part.